


Possession

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi kisses Ruki at the MELT live - but that's only to prove something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/186355.html) on July 06, 2013.
> 
> This is for [fumuko](http://fumuko.tumblr.com) and her lovely little fanart [here](http://fumuko.deviantart.com/art/Possesive-382782306).

Aoi is Uruha's, Aoi knows, but then there are times he doesn't.

Uruha loves Aoi, Aoi knows, but then there are times he can't fathom. He can't fathom why, of all people, of so many other beautiful people to pick, Uruha would choose him. He can't fathom why Uruha loves him, and he can't fathom why he is good enough, nor can he fathom why Uruha picked him.

And maybe that's why, to him, Uruha feels so distant, so cold, so faraway. An exotic beauty, just like a little bird, that threatens to fly from him all the time. And if Aoi isn't careful enough, Uruha might just threaten to disappear. Uruha's too perfect, too precious, too heavenly. And Aoi knows Uruha loves him, but the younger man – the lead guitarist – the beautiful blond; he just seemed too faraway at times. Aoi was needy, impatient, and always craving for _something_ – on the other hand, Uruha was the polar opposite. He kept his thoughts to himself, only initiated if necessary, and seemed too foreign in the affairs of love. If Aoi was lucky, Uruha would give him a smile or two, and a soft peck on the lips. But most nights, Aoi found Uruha driving them both home in silence, and the few words he'd utter to Aoi were to ask about what dinner Aoi wanted, or if Aoi wanted to shower first when they got back home. Aoi was selfish for thinking this way, _sure_ , but he was horribly confused, because if Uruha loved him that much to be with him, why couldn't Uruha do a few little things more to show that Aoi was _his_?

Yes. That was it. Aoi wanted Uruha to show the raven guitarist that Aoi _belonged_ to him. That Aoi was his. And Aoi wanted so much for Uruha to show the whole world that, to tell everyone else that he was Uruha's, and Uruha's only. And that no one else could take Aoi away from him, because Aoi wouldn't go anywhere else. Aoi loved Uruha so much, from the bottommost, most deepset part of his heart, and Aoi wanted to tell Uruha how much his heart fluttered with every beat, every glance, every breath and every word uttered by the blond to him. Even the way Uruha swayed his body slightly as he walked made Aoi nervous; Aoi knows he doesn't deserve Uruha at all, no, and he knows he shouldn't be too greedy. But when he looks upon Ruki and Reita and admires how Reita's constantly pulling Ruki into surprise kisses, especially in the middle of band meetings, and ignores the rest of the world as they do so – Aoi can't help but wonder how it would feel like if Uruha ever did that to him. If Uruha ever pulled him into a surprise kiss, too, and held him close and tight and showed everyone else Aoi was _his_.

Aoi isn't angry, no. He's not even hurt; he's just confused, perplexed, and perhaps a little... frightened. He's frightened that if they continue things like these, nothing will ever change, and things will only take a turn for the worse. He doesn't know if Uruha's used to having a slow relationship filled with silence, and if Uruha's always led his past relationships like that, or if there's just something wrong with Aoi, that it's so hard for Uruha to do just something _more_ , that it's just so hard for Uruha to surprise him sometimes and make him feel... special. Aoi's contented enough just by being with Uruha, Aoi can't emphasise on that enough, but Aoi just wishes hopelessly more for a magical romance, a relationship filled with fun and games, a relationship more... _amazing_.

“Hey, Ruki, guess what?”

Aoi's thoughts are momentarily interrupted by Reita's voice, happily chirping in the back of the band's dressing room, and as he turns around, he sees the blond bassist bending down before the back of Ruki's chair, wrapping his arms warmly around the vocalist's neck. Ruki laughs, looking to the front, at the mirror of the dressing table before him, and briefly admires the reflection of Reita standing behind him, his head snuggling down against Ruki's shoulder.

“What is it, Rei?”

“Nothing,” Reita cheekily answers, pressing a thumb to the side of Ruki's cheek, bringing him quickly close to him. “Just... you look beautiful today.” Ruki doesn't even have time to giggle, before Reita cuts him off, pressing his lips against Ruki's lipstick-stained ones. Aoi can't help but feel his lips spread wide into a small smile, shaking his head at Reita's romantic gesture, and as he turns around to observe Uruha and Kai's reactions, he realises Uruha is just seated in the opposite corner, concentrating silently on tuning his guitar. Kai, on the other hand, is narrowing his eyes at his vocalist's and bassist's public display of affection, and as he locks eyes with Aoi, the drummer gives a mild nonchalant shrug, something that makes Aoi laugh a little.

His eyes roam back to Uruha, watching him quietly, and his smile fades a little when he realises Uruha can care less about these sort of things, and he wonders if Uruha ever knows the way Aoi feels, and if Uruha ever knows Aoi wants to feel special like Ruki, too.

~

It's been half a live now, but Uruha still hasn't made a single move on Aoi. Granted, they were a couple now, and the higher management has told them not to make it too obvious they were together when they were on stage. But it looks like they needn't that advice, anyway; when Uruha has been staying on the left side of the stage for practically half a live now, too busily absorbed in his guitar playing, and there has been little to no fanservice from him to Aoi.

Aoi's a little disconcerted, but he doesn't give it much thought. He tries to busy himself with furiously plucking the strings on his guitar, drowning himself in the music, and as he turns to the crowd and looks at all his fans' faces, he's distracted for a moment, relishing in the feeling of playing for the fans. He busies himself with smiling and jumping around the stage – and he doesn't even realise he's made his way next to Ruki until he hears the squealing from the fans grow louder. Oh, they're probably thinking this is going to be one of those fanservices again, Aoi thinks, laughing a little to himself. He has half a mind to turn around and go back to his spot, until it occurs to him that the live has had little to no action so far, and it probably needed some _thing_ to spice it up. Uruha's name temporarily crosses his mind, but as Aoi turns his head back to observe his blond lover, his heart falls when he realises Uruha probably wouldn't appreciate Aoi moving over to distract him from his playing. And maybe Uruha wouldn't even notice...

... _this_. Aoi decides hastily to give the fans a little fanservice, leaning in, his eyes flickering slowly to a close, his body slightly bending over to Ruki's. As gently as possible, Aoi lowers his lips against Ruki's cheek, only to miss and kiss a soft spot of Ruki's hair instead. The crowd in front of them roars at that, too delighted by the unexpected fanservice, and though Aoi can almost hear Reita cursing his name, Aoi's too caught up in the moment to notice, or pay attention.

As the raven guitarist flutters his eyes lightly open, his lips leave Ruki for awhile, but their faces still remain close, only a few little inches apart from each other. Their breaths are heavy, intense, and for a brief moment, Aoi wishes it were Uruha he was kissing instead.

Ruki's eyes are boring back into Aoi's, startled a little, and he smiles back, though he's puzzled by the sudden gesture. Aoi just grins teasingly, pulling back, scratching the back of his head nervously. Ruki shakes his head and he's about to continue on singing...

... but his eyes fly into shock when he feels a familiar pair of arms pull him into a rough embrace from behind. _Reita_. Ruki lets out a soft mewl, completely taken aback by the sudden hug, but as he looks up and notices Reita's boiling glare directed towards Aoi, Ruki laughs, and cowers gently into his lover's arms.

 _Oops_? Aoi tries to force out a sheepish smile, backing slowly away from the angry lover; Aoi should have known he'd have to face some consequences from Reita once he lay a hand on his vocalist lover. The raven smiles with a sigh, wondering if Uruha would ever dare readily defend Aoi like this, and he's ready to prance off with his guitar and concentrate on his playing, but he doesn't notice a head of blond hair standing right behind him, already prepared to give him more consequences from his dire action.

His hand, outstretched from Aoi's back, cups over the raven's lips for a moment. Aoi's heart almost stops; he'd recognise that ebony painted fingers anywhere; those slim, flexible, scarred fingers. Those hands that touched his face every night and gave him soft kisses and held him tight. Uruha's touch is gentle to the core; but the blond's hold over his mouth is firm, controlling, and rigid. Aoi's smile is silenced, his heart beating fast, and the next thing happens so fast Aoi can't even register it properly in his mind – the blond tilts Aoi's face to the side, gripping his lower jaw softly, pulling him into the hungriest kiss Aoi's ever imagined.

Aoi's breath is caught in his throat. The raven's hands quiver behind his back, losing grip of his guitar suddenly, and his heart pounds so hard in his chest he can hear it so loudly in his ears, and he wonders if Uruha can, too. Uruha licks at Aoi's lips a little, nipping at it, before shutting his eyes, slipping his tongue in, and twirling it around Aoi's own. The kiss is brief but romantic; and so, _so_ sweet, that Aoi melts under Uruha's touch, that Aoi shakes and feels like collapsing into Uruha's arms. The heat between them both is getting too stifling, and their cheeks are still against each other, skin touching and caressing. Aoi's face turns peach pink, his cheeks blushing hot red, and he wonders if Uruha enjoys this, if Uruha secretly enjoys Aoi's embarassment. The crowd is screaming, by now, but Aoi can't concentrate on that, no, he _can't_ ; it's all drowned out when Uruha's eyes are staring back into his, now, and Uruha's eyes are telling him things he'd been wanting to hear since the beginning of time.

_“You belong to me.”_

His eyes are gentle and loving at first, containing a hint of bewilderment and hurt, as if he's confused as to why Aoi had initiated the kiss with Ruki, as if he's confused as to why Aoi hadn't done it with _him_. But just as Aoi tries to come up with an explanation, he watches as those golden brown orbs of Uruha's slowly dissolve and darken inscrutably; showing nothing but irritance, getting taken over by nothing but jealousy, anger and pure _annoyance_.

Aoi's never seen him this worked up, this temperamental. But there's something in Uruha, right now, that's making the raven giggle in delight, that's making Aoi feel a little bit more special now. He's even more worked up than Reita, and that's saying _something_. Uruha's gritting his teeth, looking more enraged than he's ever been, and Aoi doesn't show it, but his heart is dancing lightly with that, knowing Uruha had just done the very thing Aoi had been waiting for all these while – to show the world that Aoi was _his_.

And even as Reita and Ruki cower away and scurry off feeling a little shaken by Uruha's romantic little outburst, Aoi feels Uruha's arms slithering possessively around Aoi's own waist, pulling him close to him, and the raven beams proudly at that, leaning in just a little closer into the blond's embrace. And he thinks about how sometimes Uruha feels so distant, so cold, so faraway. He thinks about how they spend their nights driving home in silence and how Uruha only gives him a soft peck on the lips as a romantic goodnight kiss. He thinks about how sometimes he wishes Uruha would do just a little thing more, like how Reita does to Ruki, to show the whole world that Aoi was _his_.

And Aoi comes to the conclusion that it's okay, sometimes, to just have things the way it is, to have this slow, imperfect relationship, and to only have surprises like these every now and then. Because what's important is the fact that Uruha loves him, and it's okay that Uruha's not like Reita and constantly giving him surprise gifts, because it doesn't matter, anymore. It doesn't matter, when his heart is beating right next to Uruha's, and when one simple kiss like this can convey just how much Uruha wants Aoi next to him, _only_.

Aoi is Uruha's, Aoi knows. And Uruha loves Aoi, Aoi knows.

And Uruha may be distant, cold, and far away.  
  
But he's a bird that won't fly away.  
  
~

Meanwhile...

**Author's Note:**

> I promised fumuko that I was going to write a fanfic based on that fanart <3 I can't even begin to describe to you how gorgeous it is. it sent to me Aoiha feels like woooooaaaaah. I could barely contain my squeals in class when I first saw it. XD
> 
> So, yep, this is what truly happened at MELT live. Forget what you guys watched in the DVD, it's not real. This is the real deal. Lol.


End file.
